<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ballad of TommyInnit. by shadow_bright_shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909268">The ballad of TommyInnit.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine'>shadow_bright_shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories when I feel weird [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Longing, Song fic, Tubbo sings a song to his son, sad song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo sings a song to his son about someone he knew in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories when I feel weird [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ballad of TommyInnit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to use this song for something credit me, please.<br/>This isn't to Michael, but to a kid he may have had later on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walk along the path<br/>I can hear the distant laugh<br/>of a man that I knew, long long ago.</p><p>He was a solider a leader of ours<br/>he would fight and he'd yell and build tall towers<br/>Someone that I was very, very close to. </p><p>If I could I would here be with him<br/>But he is gone now, with just a quick grin<br/>saying that he would come back soon, soon... but he never did. </p><p>So I still tell his tales, <br/>I'll never forget. <br/>I know that he's gone now,<br/>but I can't move on yet. </p><p>My friend was a brave soul<br/>He helped me feel whole<br/>saved my life plenty a time, plenty a time indeed. </p><p>Wondering what he would say now<br/>seeing you here with us and how<br/>odd of a family we are, but how happy it is...it is. </p><p>You share his name you know<br/>he would have loved to see you grow<br/>if you had met him you would understand what I mean, what I mean.</p><p>So I still tell his tales,<br/>I'll never forget.<br/>I know that he's gone now,<br/>but I can't move on yet. </p><p>Visit him once a year<br/>with the discs that he had held dear<br/>I play them then remembering, remembering the fight.</p><p>So much that we had to do<br/>just him and me we'd cling onto<br/>each other some nights when our souls felt empty, empty of life. </p><p>We had so much life left to live<br/>there is nothing that I wouldn't give<br/>If it meant I could, could at least say goodbye. </p><p>So I still tell his tales,<br/>I'll never forget.<br/>I know that he's gone now,<br/>But I can't move on yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>